fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle 2
Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle 2 is the sequel to DBZ Budokai Battle. It improves on many aspects from the original, like more characters, fleshed out gameplay, a improved "story" mode, and even an exclusive OVA. Gameplay Returning Gameplay The gameplay of Budokai Battle is very similar to the other Budokai games; basic kicks, punches and combos are available, along with the "Ki Blast" button and a direction leading to a more powerful version of that attack, for example a Kamehameha or Destructo Disc. The game makes use of a multiple health bar system, with each character having a maximum (determined in the game options) of six health "blocks" that are worn down until the character reaches zero, when they are knocked out. It also makes use of a "Fatigue meter" - blocking and certain attacks use up fatigue and when this reaches zero, the character is stunned for a few moments while he or she recovers - and the "Ki meter", which is a gradually regenerating bar that provides power for larger energy attacks, transformations, "powering up" and the game's finishing moves, "ultimate" attacks. In order to transform, you press down on R1 (in the PlayStation 4 version) or RB (in the Xbox 1 version). Any character in the roster can also be picked as a "support" character - support characters are available in every fight and may be activated in a similar way to drama scenes. A cutscene will begin and the character will be shown deflecting an energy blast, kicking the opponent or standing in the way of an attack in order to defend the player, transferring itself to affect the battle in a number of ways, such as enhanced ki regeneration, damage down or fatigue down. The game then returns to normal gameplay. Each character can be optionally customized by selecting one of three or two ultimate attacks that every character has. The weaker moves take shorter to charge, while the stronger attacks take longer. Certain characters have special traits that can alter the course of battle: *Android characters: While they lack the ability to charge Ki, they can gain more Ki by absorbing Ki Blasts, which they do instead of reflecting Ki. They also replenish Ki faster than normal characters. Includes characters like Android 13, 16, 17, 18, and Dr. Gero. *Large characters: While slower, larger characters do not flinch from smaller characters light attacks. Other large characters or higher forms can, however. Includes characters like Broly, Debora, Android 16, and Syn Shenron. *Majins: Majins have the distinct ability to regenerate health, albeit at a very slow rate. Once their health reaches a single bar, however, the healing stops. They gain an attack boost if their health is full as well. Includes characters like Majin Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. *Non-Ki Users: These guys cannot shoot KI Blasts, insted their Ki button is now a counter attack. They can still fly for balancing reasons, but slowley float downwards if holding still. These characters include Hercule, Kid Goku, Jaco, Yajirobe, Arale, Android 8, and Chi-Chi. *Ultra Instinct: This is the greatest trait in the game, as the character will instantly dodge any and all basic attacks on the spot. Supers and ultimates still work on them though. The two character with this trait are Ultra Instinct Goku and Whis. New Changes *Beam struggles have been added. If two beam attacks hit each other at the same time, both players will be caught in a beam struggle. You'll need to rotate the control stick to push it forward towards the opponent. *The weaklings trait has been removed. Hercule, Pilaf, and Jaco now classify as Non-Ki Users. A new trait has also been added: Ultra Instinct. *Non-Ki users now float for a little longer. Characters Unlocking Guide Stages Game Modes New Legacy Mode Legacy Mode returns in Budokai Battle 2, and this time it has even more stages per saga, even with completley new what-if scenarios. However, theres a new feature: you can only play the stage if you have the characters in the stage unlocked. For example, you cannot play "What if Vegito and Gogeta Fought Again?" without unlocking both Vegito and SS4 Gogeta first. Dragon Ball Search Deluxe Dragon Ball Search Deluxe is an expanded version of the first game's Dragon Ball Search mode. Taking notes from Budokai 3's story mode, every Dragon Ball Search mission has the selected character flying through the Dragon Ball world, in search of the legendary 7 balls. You are free to fly around the map to explore the world, but your main objective is to find the dragon balls. The map will mark the locations you must travel to in order to find them, and each time you have to battle someone for it. After gathering all 7 Dragon Balls, your character makes their wish and you win. You don't just have to look for Dragon Balls, however. You can explore the Dragon Ball world to your hearts content, and there are plenty of things to find. For example: *'Items:' You can find Zeni, Capsules, and other items laying around. *'Training Spots:' Here you can train against Saibamen, Cell Jrs, or Metal Coolers. *'Korins Shop:' This is where you can buy various items. *'Secret Fights:' These are fights you'll need to go out of your way to find. Completing them more often then not unlocks a new character to play as. As you play the game, you'll find many capsules that you are allowed to equip onto your character to boost their stats or give them an advantage in battle. You can equip up to 5 capsules, though some will take up more than one slot, with the maximum being 5. The complete list of capsules are here. Possible Wishes After completing a single Dragon Ball Search, you will gain a Dragon Ball to keep for yourself. Getting 7 of them will allow you to make one of many wishes. Note that every wish except for "Tons of Cash!", "An New Look!", and "Ok Nevermind!" can be used once. OVA: Timelines Collide The game comes with a 50 minute OVA exclusive to the game. You can view it at any time you want, and you can fast forward or rewind the film as well. Three characters from the film are also in the game, and watching the OVA will reward you with one of them, Super Saiyan 4 Blue Gokarot. You can view the full plot and details about the film here. DLC Content Voice Actors Trivia *There are 97 characters in the game as of now. *There are plenty of characters who were scrapped from the game, due to time or just being unnecessary. **Bulma, Korin, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Eis Shenron, King Kai, Burter, and Guldo were very close to being added but due to time they had to be scrapped. **Vegeta Jr, the Bear Theif, Kami, Mr. Popo, Shu & Mai, and Sourman were all also planned at one point, but were dropped for being unecessary. **Playable giant characters were also planned, like the Great Ape, Giant Janemba, the Pilaf Mecha, and Hirudegarn. However, they were scrapped because the developers didn't know how to incorperate them. **Guest characters like Luffy from One Piece or Jotaro from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure were also considered but ultimatley scrapped for time. Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Anime Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Sequels